Elongated apertured rectangular bars of substantially uniform thickness useful as toy construction elements are well known, having been popularized and sold by the billions by Borden, Inc., the assignee of applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,717.
The bars were sold as sticks for frozen confectionary and were used thereafter for interlocking construction in various constructions, with certain limitations. One important limitation was that only a single bar could be inserted through a given aperture at one time.